


Is that Asparagus?

by twined



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Great read, Inspired by Fanfiction, The Outsider Sucks At Courtship, although outsider x corvo is going on, full disclosure: i'm not a fanartist really, i couldn't not draw this scene, no actual ship in this piece, seriously read this thing, so does corvo really, too fantastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twined/pseuds/twined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Or is it... a clever trap?  ((fanart for NeverwinterThistle's fanfic--chapter one--link inside))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that Asparagus?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sea and Stars Are Yours, My Dear, But the Moon Would Not Cooperate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707962) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



\--

(The next afternoon found Corvo standing at his writing desk, fists clenched and eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It just appeared, I have no idea where it came from. There's no note or the like; I'm not entirely sure what to make of it. Some kind of cleverly disguised assassination attempt, perhaps?")

\--

 

 

\--

("Be reasonable, Corvo. Who would try something so ridiculous?"

"The very fact that you dismiss it as ridiculous is what makes it so clever!")

\--

 

on tumblr at: http://lovektfoo.tumblr.com/post/138271288203/corvo-is-that-asparagus-inspired-by-this

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you NeverwinterThistle for sharing this amazing piece of fiction with us! I couldn't NOT draw something from it, even if I don't draw often. If you haven't read it, go, do, even if you know nothing about Dishonored. Wiki that shit and then read this fic!


End file.
